


Progress

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [83]
Category: The Railway Series - W. Awdry
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2849972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Planned obsolescence does not always go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Progress

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artifactrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artifactrix/gifts).



It wasn’t the magic’s fault. The world went on inventing things after all, and not even the sea could keep Sodor from changing too. But the shiny new diesel engine was only just now beginning to find a voice and the small steam engine before him had been singing its songs as it chugged along the valleys for as long as Sir Topham Hatt could remember. 

He pushed the crumpled salvage estimates deeper into his pocket and patted the sooty blue steel. “Don’t worry, Thomas,” he said reassuringly. “We’ll find you work to do. You’re really a Very Useful Engine.”

**Author's Note:**

> beta thanks to (redacted till reveals) from chat, who assured me that this might be plausible, even it might not be entirely accurate. And thanks to Artifactrix, for the most intriguing of prompts.


End file.
